Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical devices and more particularly to sensing and control of power supplied to electrical loads.
Description of the Related Art
Growing development across the globe has driven consistent increases in electric power consumption. The installed base of electrical devices is likely on the order of 1 T. A typical house or business in an industrialized country has one or more meters, dozens or more circuits (breakers) and hundreds or more loads (devices). On the order of 100 billion new electrically powered devices are sold each year, from light bulbs to motors to appliances. The electrical devices consume the electrical energy from the electrical power grid supplied in the form of alternating current (AC) power.